On a Rainy Day
by lunatic.meap
Summary: Inspired by ssilcatt's fanart on Tumblr. AU and oneshot. A rainy night of which the Uchihas decided to go out for dinner.


_**Author's Note:**_ **Like many other writers, I was inspired to write this one shot thanks to a fanart from Tumblr by _ssilcatt_** **and OMFG I RAN THROUGH THE HOUSE SCREAMING BECAUSE OF IT (and because i am dramatic... very dramatic)**

* * *

It was the rainy season once more. The evening was approaching and the lights were being illuminated. Sasuke on his desk at home, finishing off on his work from that morning when the 'tip tap' of the rain hit his ear. He glanced up to see the sky covered in gray; it was raining.

He leaned back on his chair and sighed. He was finished with the hectic work, and he would like nothing more right then was to sit back and relax. He felt like an old man, despite being only in his early thirties. He yawned.

"Papa," he heard from the door. Sarada, his 6 year old daughter, was poking her head through the door and looked at him with a sad expression, "Is mama gonna be home tonight, papa?"

Sasuke's eyes soften at the sight, and a sad smile tugged at his mouth, "Your mother is very busy, Sarada. I'm sure she'll try her best to come home early."

"Oh," the little girl looked down with a disappointed expression. "Okay."

The younger one barely saw her parents together. If it was Sakura who was at home, Sasuke would be too busy with conferences overseas. If it was Sasuke at home, Sakura would be too busy with her patients at the hospital. They haven't had a family dinner with all of them together in ages (from what she could remember). And Sasuke knew this, but it can't be helped sometimes.

He looked out the windows and an idea sparked in his mind, "Sarada, what do you think about going out for dinner tonight?"

Sarada looked up, a small smile held at her father, "Okay, papa. But what about mama?"

"We'll go pick her up at the hospital now, right after her shift and head for dinner. How's that?"

"I'mma go change! Be right back!" Sarada rushed off.

Sasuke smiled warmly at the figure of his daughter running off, eager to see her mother.

* * *

Sarada was happy. She was ecstatic, would be the more accurate word. They were all gonna have dinner together, of course she would be happy.

The hospital wasn't far; mama walked to work all the time. Her left hand held her umbrella and her right held her papa's much bigger hand. She was grinning like that time that she received the doll from the aunt Hinata - meaning a very wide grin.

"Don't step on rain puddles, Sarada. Mama wouldn't want you to be covered in mud when we see her now would we?" she heard her papa say.

Sasuke was looking down fondly at his daughter. If Sasuke wasn't who he was, he'd probably say she was adorable. But he was Sasuke, so he settled for a smile instead.

"Papa, I see mama at the gate!" Sarada yelled, tugging at his hand. She ushered for him to run, but with no result, she removed her hand and ran to her mother. She called out to her.

"Sarada?" Sakura turned to the sound of the voice. "Sasuke?"

The little one ran into her mother's arm and was picked up and twirled in a circle. The girl giggled excitedly. "What are you doing here?" She heard her mother ask.

"We came to get you, mama," Sarada exclaimed happily. "Papa's idea. So we can go to dinner."

The man has finally caught up to them, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sakura smirked, "Is that so, now? Well, dinner sounds like a great idea, actually. I'm actually quite hungry. What about you, Sarada-chan? Are you hungry?"

"YES PLEASE! I AM HUNGRY! AND PAPA IS HUNGRY TOO, RIGHT PAPA?"

"Ah. Then we should take care of that empty stomach of yours, yes?" he responded.

And with that, the family of three walked out into the rain for the long expected dinner.

* * *

 _ **A.N:**_ **My first fic! YAY! FAVOURITE AND REVIEW. I TAKE ALL COMMENTS INTO SUGGESTION AND IF I MESSED UP ANYTHING OR YOU FIND SOMETHING I CAN IMPROVE ON, REVIEW AND TELL ME BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS!**

 **Oh, and by the way, one question. Can you hyperlink on FFN because I thought I could so I can direct you to the fanart but apparently I can't.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **NgLTM**


End file.
